entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
SWAT and First Responder Behaviour The S.W.A.T. cannot be taken as a hostage or converted. They will make a straight beeline towards player positions, coming in squads and often breaching through locked doors in their way. If a door they come into has been unlocked, they will instead open the door, allowing the door to close afterwards. The S.W.A.T are never seen retreating and will recklessly, while sometimes ducking into cover and advance forwards. There are 3 stages of a S.W.A.T invasion: # Breach - In this stage, the S.W.A.T Team enters the room, then proceeds to find the closest cover available to them. They go through this stage fairly quickly. During this stage, they will not open fire on players, opening a window of opportunity to players. # Shoot Out - In this stage, S.W.A.T will start to shoot any players in the room. They do not move at all during the firefight. They will skip this stage if there are no players in the room, allowing players to storm in and shoot the S.W.A.T # Exit - This final stage is when the S.W.A.T goes to the next room, often one which has or is close to players or objectives (Except for the diamond drill in the Killhouse). They will not fire upon players and will go back to stage 1. They cannot interact with the environment other than breaking doors. The SWAT is the only NPC that can throw flashbang grenades at the player (Professional+ difficulty only). The flashbang will start beeping before exploding. If a player is near a flashbang, it will blind the player for 10 seconds. If you open up your inventory while blinded, you can actually see a little. Shooting the flashbang will disable the flashbang. Police Officers (First Responders were removed from the game. This section will be kept for story purposes.) Police Officers are the First Responders to a loud heist. First Responders spawn in 1 wave in squads of 2 units. They will either come equipped with a 480 MCS or a UP9. First Responders behave much like SWAT units except they are much weaker and easier to kill. SWAT Units SWAT Units '''are a type of NPC that spawn in during a mission. The SWAT will begin spawning in the mission only if a stealth run has failed or players play the mission loud.There are currently 4 types of SWAT Units: '''Infantry soldiers, Shield SWAT soldiers, Aegis SWAT '''and '''Sniper SWAT. Infantry SWAT Infantry SWAT units are the basic type of SWAT that spawn in waves. They are the first to enter the area and are equipped with either a CBR-C, 480 MCS, F57, UP9 or S97. Infantry soldiers are the easiest to kill as they do not possess any defense to protect them from player bullets, although they are still a threat to a mission's success due to their ability to overcome players in swarms. Shield SWAT Shield SWAT units are like the Infantry SWAT but they come equipped with a Ballistic shield. Ballistic shields are impenetrable with current weapons and protect the user completely from oncoming fire. The only weakness a Shield SWAT has besides explosives is the little rectangular window that helps the user see. Shoot through that window and you'll be able to take the soldier out. Alternatively, get behind them or use an explosive such as a grenade or C4. Another method to take this unit out if you have a Sniper Rifle and the Sniper Mastery, giving you the capability to pierce through their shields. Aegis SWAT Aegis SWAT units are similar to the Shield SWAT. The only difference is they possess the III Aegis armor and wear a metal mask on their face. They are the hardest to kill as the III Aegis armor protects the user the most compared to other available armor. Aegis SWAT soldiers spawn in one unit every 5 waves for Operative difficulty and every 3 waves for Elite & Legend difficulty. The best way to kill them is to throw a grenade into the area they are in and to take cover as the grenade blows up (Other teammates can take damage from the grenade's blast, but this function only applies to Elite and Legend difficulty where friendly fire is turned on). Another way to kill the Aegis is to shoot the back of its head and not it's mask, although this will be much harder to execute. Sniper SWAT Sniper SWAT units are SWATS equipped with CH-A with a laser attached to them. They spawn on the second wave and ongoing, on very far buildings. Since they spawn very far from the player position, they can't receive a lot of damage but still they don't have any defense and is able to do serious damage to a player. You can recognize them if you see a laser or a flash on a building pointing to your position. They are capable to low half of the player health with one shot. If you want to kill them, remember to bring a long range gun. Trivia * Aegis SWAT Units, as well as Shield SWAT Soldiers, were added on September 24, 2018. * Before the update on October 14, 2018, SWAT Officers also spawned in PvE. * Sniper SWAT Units were added on December 10, 2018 Category:Organizations Category:NPCs